Always and Forever A Collection of ElijahElena stories
by destinoscelgo
Summary: A collection of stories based entirely around Elejah, seemingly unrelated one shots via request. Rated M for any future requests.
1. Saudade

**Saudade  
Characters/Pairing: Elena Gilbert/ Elijah Mikaelson  
Summary: Elena has a secret  
Author's note: The title derives from a unique Portuguese word that has no direct translation into English. It describes a deep emotional state of nostalgic longing for an absent something or someone. This one shot is based off a tumblr request.**

Mystic Grill was buzzing with the chatter of its customers and the music blasting in the background. Whenever it was this wretched outside, the Grill was the main place to be since there wasn't much else to do in town. Her and Caroline had met there for a couple of drinks, but Elena was distracted, distracted by the busy surroundings and her own thoughts.

"Earth to Elena…" Caroline tapped her glass at the bar, watching her friend with confusion.

"Sorry." The brunette immediately apologized, looking up to her friend and taking a small sip of her drink.

Her friend wasn't having it, knowing something was on her mind; "You haven't stopped checking your phone since we sat down." She pointed with an arched brow and shaking her head.

Looking to her hand, Elena realized that she had been playing thoughtlessly with the slide key, checking the time over and over again. Pretty soon the screen would stop working if she kept going.

"What? Do you have a hot date or something?" the blonde accused, moving to grab the cell phone, but Elena was quick to whisk it away.

"No!" Elena snapped defensively, shoving her phone into her pocket, avoiding the temptation at her fingertips to check it again. She hated waiting.

Caroline's inquisitive nature was parasitic by default, and usually quite effective at pulling information from her friends. It was irritating, but it made her lovable…but not right at that moment. Caroline couldn't know what she was waiting for.

"Yeah okay I do." Elena finally returned after getting a scolding glare from her friend, "I have a hot date with my bed and textbooks." She had replied all too quickly, wary of making Caroline suspicious, and explained, "I have a Skype study date with some of my online classmates."

Most of that was true at least.

Attentively, Caroline nodded and returned her focus to the strong bourbon in front of her taking a long swig and scrunching her face as it burned down.

"Don't you ever relax during your weekend?"

"Nope." Elena told her casually, and jumped at the feeling of her phone vibrating in her pocket. _Finally._

"Someone sure is on edge." She wouldn't look at her friend, but Elena could read the disappointment as her expression fell.

"Yeah, sorry." Sliding her phone from her pocket, Elena hopped off of the bar stool. "I just can't be late, we don't get together too often." The best way to stay to a story is to keep close to the truth, and it _had _been a while. "I'll call you tomorrow, all right Care?"

Elena allowed her glance to waver over her friend apologetically; feeling bad for abandoning her but saw Stefan stroll into the bar, wet from the rain outside. She waved him over frantically, silently begging him to keep their friend company so she could slip out into the wet and foggy darkness.

* * *

The rain had slowed, leaving shallow puddles in the streets as she walked, cursing herself for forgetting her umbrella. Her mind told her to turn back, but she was driven, she had a goal to see _him_, even if she couldn't stay with him long.

Elena turned down a dark alley way, a gap between two older buildings that lately, one had been used as a temp shop for Halloween stores and the other was derelict, left abandoned after the owner passed away. It was a vampire's heaven of a feeding ground but luckily wasn't worse for wear, making it easier for one to lead its prey into the shades. It also helped that it was only a couple of blocks from the Grill so the danger only had to lead you a short distance away. Shaking off the feeling of maniacal intentions, Elena looked around her to make sure she wasn't being followed and ducked underneath an awning shrouded in the darkness, taking a deep breath when she felt comfortable.

"You look cold." a voice came from the shadows. On a usual day, she would have backed away in fear, but this time, Elena's skin itched as her eyes focused to the sounds. Elation, safety and a pure harnessed good feeling kept her from going over edge and crying out.

"Took you long enough." She returned confidently with a grin, stepping forward as her companion did the same. "Elijah."

She just loved to say his name.

"I apologize," he stood before her, stepping out of the shadow, his hair falling damp over his eyes, just rimming the brow and an umbrella held over his head. Even his black suit had seemed darker in the harsh light from the moon and street from the rain water. "I forgot my umbrella."

Meeting him halfway, Elena took him by the hand and pulled him under the awning, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smelled of fresh rainfall and brand new car, and her sweatshirt-drenched as well- stuck to his jacket.

"I missed you." She brushed her lips against his jawline, his skin rough from the light stubble that had formed. "Did you have a good flight?" It had been a week since Elijah had left Mystic Falls, since the last time she was able to see him, but they managed to keep in touch, enjoying their relationship for what it was.

With a gentle nod, Elijah eased into her embrace, backing away to look clearer into her eyes. "It could have been better." _If you had been there, _as he had told her a few times over the webcam,_ it is always nice to have someone to talk to._

His thumb traced her lower pout, holding onto her chin to bring her lips closer to his, closing in without other words when there were none to give.

They tasted like salt, though not with the thickness of tears, but the gentle drip from his nose onto hers had been the rain, still even with an umbrella, Elijah had gotten soaked coming to see her.

"I'm really glad you're back." Elena breathed as she pulled back from him again, his hands stroked his cheekbones, wiping the drops of rain form his skin with doe eyes. He held her tight against him, bunching up her jacket between his fingers as if he was afraid to let her go.

"I just wish it could be in a more…appropriate location, you deserve more." Glumly, Elijah replied. "Are you sure you can't get away?"

Biting her lip back innocently, Elena shook her head. "I wish we didn't have to go behind everyone's backs…" but it was safer this way, and as long as no one knew about their relationship (which had been going on for quite a while,) they wouldn't have to deal with the wrath of Klaus, or Stefan and Damon.

"Me too." He swept her hair reassuringly behind her ear, "We can go out of town for dinner tomorrow if you would like?"

Gratefully, Elena nodded, her eyes smiling brightly and allowed her lips to slide over his again smoothly, her teeth clashing playfully against his as his tongue traced over hers.

The fear of being caught, their relationship forced into hiding unknowingly by her friends and his family, made each second they spent together that much more appealing, special and at times…erotic. Sometimes, they could only meet for moments, a run in like tonight, or when they were lucky, he would go to her home when Jeremy was out, but as if her brother knew something was going on, that was a rarity.

Even now, in a moment of a passionate kiss, their bodies were tense, pressed intimately against each other, hands exploring each piece of skin that they could reach, they could feel their parting horrifically nigh. They both hated it, hated feeling pressured and rushed, hated having to lie, and having to pretend they weren't together stealing sleepless nights every chance they could.

"I'm sorry I can't stay…" Elena groaned, after regretfully pulling away, not removing her hands from his face, "I just really needed to see you."

Smiling softly in understanding, Elijah pressed a kiss on her forehead, knotting the hair behind her head with his fingers, "I'm glad you did."

"I hate this." She whined, her hands sliding down the front of his arms so her fingers ghosted his, barely molecules between their touch. "I wish things could be different." Their nights were many times consisting of wishes, most sadly left unfulfilled.

Elijah stepped forward, his shoulders broadened as he held onto hers, pushing her backward so her back was against a dry piece of cement and leaned his forehead against hers. "Me too Elena, me too."

With her legs strategically pressed between his, Elena leaned into him resting her head against Elijah's chest, wedging it in the opening of his coat. The rain was beginning to pick up harder now, pelting against the awning above, and signaling it was time to part ways.

"So dinner…" lifting her head, she kissed him on the throat, "tomorrow. Somewhere far away?" smiling teasingly into his neck, she traced a vein up to his jaw in which he turned in to meet her lips. Far away was good for them, far away was all that they had.

There was something about parting ways with him that made the kiss desperate, inseparable, like the sky pulling away from the Earth, physically impossible and knowing it didn't want to, but worse off was the feeling that if it did, they didn't know when they would be together again, lost in the abyss.

There was a euphoric solace in their secret however; knowing that with each other nothing else mattered. There was no judgment, no expectations, no fears and nothing unpredictable. He could bask in her ambience, and she could feel safe in his arms, against his lips, rather than being torn in two, they had no one clamoring over them; it was near peaceful, even in the turmoil of the separation.

They were more than their secret, and maybe it didn't work out in their favor to be together, but as one they had strength and balance. It was an unmistakable bond of understanding.

Elena's fingers burned as they grazed the back of Elijah's neck, her teeth tugging gently at his bottom lip which hardened his gaze. Her body was begging him to ask her to stay, but he wouldn't, and she knew that, since that would change everything.

"Let me drive you home at least." Downtrodden with pursed lips, Elijah cupped her face in his hands so Elena couldn't refuse.

"I'd like that."

The worst part of it was that they both knew he would have to drop her off a block away.

* * *

**Please review! Also my ask box on tumblr is always open for more requests of any ship :) The link is in my profile, or you could leave any requests here! I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Comfortably Numb

**Thank you all for the reviews on the last one :) I always appreciate it!  
**

**A request from Terapsina, placed somewhere around season three but somewhere along the line Elena and Elijah have built a strong friendship.  
**

**I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Comfortably Numb  
Characters: Elijah Mikaelson & Elena Gilbert  
Rating: G  
Summary: It seems some kind of trouble happens whenever Elena Gilbert is around.**

Elena always knew how to find him.

Just like the story her mother used to tell of the woman who waited for her husband to return from sea every day even years after he was assumed as dead, Elijah Mikaelson was a creature of habit. He would stroll through the woods each night, no matter the weather. Even tonight he did so, though the fog was thick and the moon blanketed by the passing rain clouds.

Sometimes, she would join him in her parka, or if she would forget, he would always have his umbrella. Other times she would simple watch him from as far away as she could, just to observe (and if he knew she was there-since humans weren't naturally quiet-he never said anything).

Tonight was no different, and she hoped he didn't mind the company.

"Why do you always come here?" she asked from a decent distance behind, thinking surely he had other-more beautiful- places to stroll.

Elijah, nearly invisible in his pressed black suit, seemed unfazed by her abrupt appearance. He could most likely hear her heart pounding in her chest one hundred feet away as she ran to catch up to him. "Why not?" he responded cryptically, and extended his arm straight as he slowed his pace, beckoning for her to walk by his side. "This town holds memories for us all, Elena."

She had never thought to ask "why" before for some reason, it seemed impolite to question Elijah when it had nothing to do with her life, but he didn't seem bothered. In fact, by the jump in his tone he seemed comfortable.  
Over the years, she had grown to know him his likes and dislikes, his habits, but Elena never heard much of his human life, and never asked much into it, finding it more fun to imagine what he was like in her mind, similar to a chief of a tribe-older wise, logical and even tempered, but when pushed…ruthless to protect his tribe (or family in this case). She imagined his walks were for a sense of nostalgia, before everything in his life changed for eternity.

The pair walked in silence, and while neither would admit it out loud, they enjoyed each other's companionship, one aura complimenting the other so well making their quiet presence, not so silent at all.

"So, Elena, why do you come out here?" after the long lasting null, the sound of the running water from the creek sparked conversation again.

"I saw you, so I followed." Returning nonchalantly, Elena dodged a mud filled puddle on the path left from the rain earlier in the afternoon.

"Every night?" Elijah's voice was smooth, but teasing as he also avoided the caked mud, doing what he could to not ruin his expensive suit.

"Why not?" she shrugged and looked up to him, "I've had worse company."

Elijah chuckled in the direction of the soft wind, his demeanor never breaking its cool shell.

_Someday_ she decided, determined to crack through that rough exterior to see the man underneath.

"Look!" Elena pointed to the small flowing body of water. It was slowly traveling down among a trip of stepping rocks-stones Elena used to jump on with Jeremy when they were kids to get across to the other side. "Come on!"  
She grabbed his hand, first unintentionally even as he tensed at the contact, and pulled him to the edge, closer to the water. "Want to go across?" she smiled valiantly and pointed, but Elijah arched a brow in confusion.

"I could just…jump across, and take you with me?" he offered, but could see his failure in her expression.

"No." she was determined to see him do something out of the ordinary, all of the sullen walking was getting old. "What's the fun in that? Let loose once in a while!"

With a dejected sigh, Elijah motioned for her to go on, but before he could say anything more, Elena jumped to the first rock to land awkwardly on one foot. Doing childish things like this reminded her where her humanity came from, the memories of a happy childhood which were things she never wanted to let go of.

Those memories, as comforting as they were, blinded her concentration as she miscalculated her next hop, her foot bending the wrong way she slipped. Preparing for the ice cold water to splash around her, or the feeling of her head slamming against the previous stone, Elena gasped when she saw a blur to feel a safe warmth before instantly being placed onto the ground again.

"Are you all right?" Elijah's usual relaxed tone showed a hint of worry, though he was clearly trying to remain calm.

Opening her eyes, Elena saw Elijah kneeling before her, propping her body against a tree and looked across to where she had started. "Yeah I think so." Shaking it off, she grabbed onto Elijah's arm for balance and tried to stand, but a sharp burning pain in her ankle shot up to her neck, causing her to cry out and fall limp to the ground. "Or not…"

"Let me look," he directed, gently lifting her leg over his knee so he could examine the bothered area.  
Elena had to bite back a tear as his fingers, though incredibly gentle (something so strange, for someone so powerful) touched the skin. She forced herself to look away, afraid of the damage.

"Is it bad?" her squinted eyes slit open to examine Elijah's stone cold face with a taut jaw, but even he was chewing on the inside of his cheek in concern.

"Well…" he tried to hold back a laugh, "You won't be hopping any more rocks for the day, but it will heal."

The words sent a cold shiver down her spine, prompting her to hug herself closely, though only pulling in the one knee as the other was still propped up, and Elijah was quick to take his suit coat off and wrap it around her, smoothing out the arms so it was draped perfectly.

"Thanks." She smiled weakly towards him, which he returned graciously, but placed his focus on her ankle again.

"It's a little swollen, but not bad. I can wrap it up for you and take you home if you promise to stay in bed for the day."

Initially, Elena was surprised by his offer, though also confused. Whenever she was hurt, Stefan and Damon were always quick to give her with their blood, but Elijah didn't offer her at all, and while that could have upset her, it was actually a relief. She was human, and she should heal like one, though it didn't help but peak her curiosity. "Okay Doctor Mikaelson," she teased, not wanting to think too hard into how he knew what to do, "But why not just give me your blood? Wouldn't it be easier? "

"No," the answer seemed so simple, "because my blood is so…pure, it would risk having adverse effects. I only give it if in a life or death situation." _Such as when someone stabs themselves in order to force negotiations _she was sure he was thinking.

"Oh…" Elena, usually more curious, felt she should (and could) trust Elijah's judgment, he wouldn't make her needlessly suffer, not anymore at least.

Parting her lips to say something more, (talking to avoid the pain) Elena watched curiously as Elijah bit down onto the shoulder of his dark red dress shirt, tearing the expensive fabric (while in turn, Elena's soul as she watched money go down the drain) to rip the sleeve off.

"Elijah! What are you, crazy?" she gasped, and he looked up to her in amusement.

"It's just a shirt Elena. Now please, straighten your leg a bit more?"

Doing as she was directed, Elena re-straightened her leg, not taking her eyes off of the Original, whose own eyes were hidden behind his fallen brown hair as he tightly wrapped tightly wrapped the fabric over her ankle, all while being careful not to hurt her more.

It was sweet, in a strange sense of the word, being taken care of in such a way. Even though he cradled her calf in his hand, at this stage in their relationship, he still treated her like a human being rather than rather than a precious piece of glass.

It was also refreshing…almost in an intimate manner, a different level of comfort and trust had formed between them over time, something that truly was unbreakable.

"Thank you." She said smiling warmly when he finished, hugging his coat tight around her taking in his scent and placed her hand over his. "I'm so used to having vampire blood shoved down my throat the second I get a scratch so this is nice." Even if it did hurt, it was a comfortably numbing pain now.

"I still wish I could do more, so don't thank me." He grinned teasingly, still looking at her ankle as he tied the fabric just enough to keep circulation going.

"Regardless, thanks." She hadn't noticed her hand was over his, but when she did realize, she found no reason to remove it. Slowly he looked from her hand to her eyes, knowing and understanding without words.

"You are welcome." Moving her leg off of him gingerly, Elijah shifted himself to his knee so he could wedge one arm behind the small of her back, and the other behind her knees and lift Elena in his arms, holding her close to his body. "Now, let's get you home."

Instinctually, Elena held on, wrapping her arms around his neck, and rested her head against his bare shoulder (in a hope to keep it warm? She was unsure) as Elijah ran out of the woods to his black SUV.

He swung open the passenger door with one hand and carefully placed her down onto the cool leather seat soon to meet her on the other side, looking her over first as she straightened herself more comfortably.

"Elijah?" Elena piped up, her voice soft, inquisitive as he turned on the car.

"Yes?"

She didn't know how to say what she wanted, but allowed the words to spill from her lips anyway, "Would you stay with me while I am on bed rest? Everyone else is gone for the weekend." She wanted the company if she was really going to be stuck in bed for over a day.

Looking up from the steering wheel, Elijah nodded cautiously, as if he weren't sure what to make of her intentions. "If that is what you would like, I don't see the harm."

Elena's chocolate eyes brightened as Elijah began to drive, and wanted to pull him into a hug but her current condition prevented it so instead she replied,

"It is."

* * *

**Please review :) and as always, if you have any requests for *any* ship you can leave them in my ask box on my tumblr (link in my profile)**


End file.
